Anniversary Goodbye
by Izumi Saru
Summary: The time has come to separate our ways. Plus, it's our anniversary today. What will happen to us then? "...we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways" [I really suck at summaries! xD] Requested by: Reaper


**I FOUND THIS STORY REALLY CRAPPY! /cries/ I'M SORRY REAPER IF YOUR REQUEST STORY IS SO DAMN HORRIBLE! ;A;**

**Yosh. I kinda rush this fic up because I can't write properly for unknown reason and I am busy at school ._.**

**Sorry for my crappiness in this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a snowy and sunny day in the town of Inazuma.

Down the street, a grey haired boy is waiting outside a white plain house. His face looked unsure as his hair swept with the breeze.

The door creaked as a sign someone came out. A purple haired girl stood straight as she looked at the boy.

She smiled. "Hi Fubuki-kun." She walked to him.

Fubuki smiled back. "Hello Fuyuka-chan." He held her hand. "Let's go?"

Fuyuka nodded. "Hai."

They strolled down the street and to the park, the place where they confessed their love to each other.

Fubuki sighed. "Ne, Fuyuka."

"Mm?" She answered.

"You do know that tomorrow is our anniversary, right?"

"Yes."

"And tomorrow, we will not see each other again." Fubuki said with sadness in his tone.

Fuyuka swung their hands and hugged him. "That's why we are celebrating our anniversary today, right?" She smiled bright.

"B-But." Fubuki looked away. "This is our last day together." His bangs covered his eyes.

Fuyuka pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Then let's make it memorable, ne?" She touched his face to face her. "Fubuki-kun." Her smile really makes his day great.

He smiled warmly. "Alright."

Fuyuka went to his side and Fubuki held their hands tighter.

"Let's go."

* * *

First stop, the movie house. It's pretty rare that during December, the month of Christmas and snow, will have a scary movie showing up.

The couple fall in line as they think of a scary movie to watch.

"Mm… How about The Conjuring?" Fuyuka suggested.

"The Conjuring?" Fubuki looked at her.

She nodded. "Hai. Aki-chan told me that it's about a doll's curse or something like that." She explained. "She watched it with Ichinose-kun last week."

"Oh~" Fubuki awed. "Then The Conjuring it is!" He smiled.

The couple finally arrived at the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please." Fuyuka said as she showed her two fingers. "For The Conjuring movie."

The ticket man nodded and gave them two tickets. "Here you go." He handed out.

Fuyuka got it. "Thank you." She smiled.

The man smiled back. "Please enjoy the movie."

"We will!"

The couple faded off as they go to the popcorn stand.

"Ne, I'm going to the wash room for a bit." Fuyuka pulled Fubuki's sleeve.

Fubuki nodded. "Alright."

Fuyuka smiled and went to the wash room.

While Fubuki is waiting at the line, he saw a familiar couple. Both of them have brown hair and they are talking to each other.

The woman giggled as the man said something to her.

Fubuki smiled as he recognized them and bought two popcorns.

"Aki-chan! Ichinose-kun!" Fubuki walked closer to them.

The brown-haired couple turned around.

The man responded first. "Fubuki!" He patted Fubuki's back. "It's been a while."

Fubuki chuckled. "Yes it is, Ichinose-kun"

"Eh? Fubuki-kun?" The woman recalled. "OMG. It IS you!" She ran towards him. "It's been so long!"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes. I know, Aki-chan."

"So, why are you here?" Ichinose asked.

"Fuyuka and I will watch The Conjuring."

"WHAT!?" Aki reacted. "No! Don't watch it! It's SO terrifying." Aki shivered. "Fuyuka-chan might not handle it."

Fubuki sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Aki-chan. I'll be there to cover her."

"You better be." Aki warned. "Fuyuka-chan will be scared to death!"

Fubuki sweat dropped again.

Ichinose comforted her. "Hey Aki, calm down. Fubuki is there to protect his girl, okay?" He smiled.

Aki puffed her cheeks. "Oh, alright."

Fubuki sighed. "So, why are you guys here?"

The brown-haired couple looked at each other and smiled.

"We are going to watch a romantic movie~" Aki said dreamy.

Ichinose nodded. "Hai." He starched his head. "So that I can repay her for watching a horror movie last week."

"Hmph!" Aki pouted.

Fubuki chuckled at the couple's cuteness. "Well, I hope you guys have fun then."

They nodded. "Un!"

"Ne ne, we should get going, Ichinose-kun~"

"Hehe… Okay."

"Bye, Fubuki-kun!"

The brown-haired couple left the lonely Fubuki.

Fubuki smiled a bit. _Ichinose-kun will go back to America soon. _He lowered his head. _He's so lucky to be with his girl a bit more._

"Fubuki-kun?"

Fubuki flinched and turned around. His eyes widen. "F-Fuyuka-chan!"

Fuyuka frowned. "Are you okay?" She looked worried.

Fubuki looked away. "Y-Yeah…"

Fuyuka sighed. _He's really scared to let me go._

…

…

…

…

…

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fuyuka screamed as she hugged Fubuki tight. "Hold me."

Fubuki covered her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm here."

The snow couple are already in the theatre watching the popular horror movie for the month, The Conjuring.

Fuyuka dug her nails into Fubuki's shirt. "F-Fubuki-kun…"

Fubuki patted her head. "Close your eyes if you can't take it, okay?" He sweetly said.

Fuyuka slowly nodded. "H-Hai…" She looked at the screen.

"AH!"

* * *

After the movie…

"The movie was so scary!" Fuyuka screeched.

Fubuki chuckled. "It's okay. It's okay." He comforted his girl. "I'm here."

Fuyuka smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him.

Fubuki smiled back. "So, what should we d-."

Fuyuka's phone rang. She frowned and answered it. "Moshi moshi?... Oh, otou-san… Mm?... Eh!? Should I really get going?"

Fubuki's eyes widen in surprise.

Fuyuka sighed. "Hai… I understand… Ja ne." She sighed again as she closed her phone.

Fubuki looked worriedly at her. "Ne, Fuyuka-chan."

Fuyuka looked at him. Her frown face is getting worse. "F-Fubuki-kun, I… I need to go now."

Fubuki frowned too. "Why?"

"B-Because." Fuyuka shuttered; afraid that Fubuki might be mad at her. "Otou-san and I will finalize my flight for tomorrow. Otou-san really needs my help."

Fubuki bowed his head to cover his eyes. "I understand."

Fuyuka felt guilty. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Gomenasai." She apologized as she gave him a quick kiss and ran away.

Fubuki just stood there, staring blankly at the white ground.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fubuki's POV

Well, today is the day that I will never see her again… My Fuyuka.

Fuyuka-chan's father must be really proud of her that she will study medicine in Europe. I hope she is happy about it.

I stood up in front of a mirror. My dull grey hair is soaking wet. I just got out of the shower. No clothes, just a towel wrap around my waist.

I looked closely to myself. My bluish-grey eyes have a tint of sadness on it.

I smiled a bit.

I will truly miss my beloved Fuyuka-chan…

* * *

Fuyuka's POV

_Good luck on your studies, Fuyuka._

I sighed. Otou-san really wants me to be a nurse one day. I'm going to study at Europe today which otou-san worked really hard on it.

Now, I feel bad for Fubuki-kun.

I know Fubuki-kun is depressed that I will not be with his side for a long time starting today.

We talked about this but I can still see his tears in his droopy eyes that made me feel really guilty about it.

_Ding dong._

Oh, time to go.

Goodbye Japan. Goodbye friends.

I'm sorry, my Fubuki-kun…

…

…

…

…

…

Normal POV

Both couple settled on their seats and sighed.

They already miss each other alright.

They looked at their phone. A fade smile has appeared on their faces.

_Happy Anniversary and Goodbye, my love._

* * *

**So~ What do you think? I personally like how the way I write in the first part but the middle and the last part, I'm not really confident about it.**

**Sorry Reaper if I didn't insert this "...we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways" in the fic. I used it as my reference only... I'm sorry ;w;**

**Yosh! I am still writing, don't worry! Just a little bit slow because of school ._. Review?**


End file.
